No Turning a Blind Eye
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: The 5 Kage Summit ended well. Kakashi fell in love with the Mizukage. He, Naruto, and Yamato head back to the village. He is all lovey dovey. *one shot. KakashixMizukage pairing.*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_"Thanks to all the subordinates for coming to Iron Country. A special thanks goes out to Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Hokage for making this a very productive meeting." _Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi start heading back to the village after the meeting. Kakashi was progressively lagging behind Naruto and Yamato, who grew annoyed by his slowness.

"Kakashi-senpai, will you please hurry up?" Kakashi kept walking and didn't reply.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Mi..Mi"

"Mi what senpai?"

"Mizukage. She's so beautiful. You guys obviously can't see my face, but it was blushing like heck when I saw her." Naruto thought of a plan.

"Well sensei, why don't you ask her out on a date?" Suddenly Kakashi turned very alert.

"Ask the Mizukage out on a date?" Kakashi returned to his Patrick Star lovey dovey mood. Both Naruto and Yamato have never seen Kakashi behave in such a manner.

"Naruto, does the Mizukage has some sort of _eye power_?"

"No she doesn't, Kakashi-sensei probably acts like that when he reads Pervy Sage's books, although I wouldn't know because those books do not interest me."

"Naruto, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we try setting up Kakashi-senpai with the Mizukage?"

"Wait, do you mean like physically setting up him and her together?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying."

"Is that even possible? Mizukage is probably hard to talk to.

"I'm sure you and I can figure something out."

* * *

One of Naruto's clones was carrying Kakashi, who seemed paralyzed by love. Both Naruto and Yamato had new found confidence because since the summit ended not too long ago, the Mizukage was still reachable by foot. They didn't get very far. A certain team was still hellbent on destroying Konoha, even though it was already gone by Pein's Shinra Tensei. Naruto was slack jawed His clone poofed away. It looked like each person was geared for battle. Yamato tries to bind Sasuke with his wood jutsu, but Jugo stopped it with his enlarged arm in the cursed seal mode. Naruto and Suigestu glare at each other.

"Enough both of you! I wanted to ask Kakashi-sensei a question." Sasuke calls his name repeatedly, but to no avail.

"Sensei, have you met Kirin?"

"What's up Sasuke-kun? Why did you follow us?"

"Do you have a new Sharingan?"

"Uh, no."

"Why does your uncovered eye have a heart in it?" This got Kakashi sweating profusely and stuttering through an excuse. Suigestu got fed up and started walking towards Konoha.

"This is bull, I'm going to fight someone."

"Sasuke said not to go anywhere...water boy" Oh that pissed off Suigestu so bad. He does what any person does when near breaking point: their temples bulge, they repeat the insult, and then attack. As you can imagine, Suigestu did all of that and tried to slice Naruto in half with Zabuza's sword. Jugo stepped in between Naruto and Suigestu and their micro clash was kaput. Yamato and Sasuke were talking.

"Can you tell me why his eye has a heart in it?"

"Well, he is kind of in love with the Mizukage."

"I see." Sasuke calls out everyone.

"Alright guys new plan...Jugo, Suigestu and Karin? You three head to Konoha without me."

"Do we get to fight?"

"No, you don't get to fight. When I return, I'll explain the plans."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, are you going to leave me?!"

"I'm afraid so Karin. I'm going to join Mr. Yamato's quest to pair Kakashi-sensei with the Mizukage."

"Why?"

"I do not know. This mission seems more interesting.."

* * *

They thought that they would not be able to find the Mizukage and her group. Sasuke did some nifty fire jutsu that traced a path to them. They follow that path and indeed catch up to the Mizukage and company. Everyone but her was stunned that they tracked them down. A similar standoff like the one from earlier took place. The difference is that this time, its Sasuke and Choujurou that want to fight. Kakashi's puppy love eyes appear again, obviously checking out the Mizukage. He beings to talk to her, but she hushes him.

"I'm flattered that you have an _eye_ for me, but I really must be going now. Chouju- -"

"Mizukage, please wait." Naruto is trying to talk to her now.

"My sensei will not recover from his condition unless you talk to him. You really need to listen to what he has to say..."

"I see. I'll tell you what I'll do. If your friend beats Choujurou in a fight, then I will listen. If not we are leaving."

"Alright."

"Hey sweet lips, is four eyes here one of the swordsmen?" Mizukage didn't immediately reply. He didn't have time to hear it because Choujurou unsheathed his swords and a whole lot of chakra. He was ready for battle.

* * *

It was a one-sided battle. While Choujurou was a skilled swordsmen and a excellent user of water jutsus, that was pretty much all he could do. Sasuke took advantage and toyed with him.

"Give up little kid, you are no match for me. I thought you were going to put up a fight."

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu." Ten water clones appear.

"OKAY, what do you exactly plan to do with that?"

"I may know only water jutsus, but you are done for Uchiha Sasuke."

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" A big surge of water was coming at Sasuke. Choujurou rode the wave, panting heavily.

"Uchiha Sasuke will have to come to the surface for air. I'll lop his head off." Choujurou was approaching the spot where Sasuke was.

"These Genin attacks will not do anything to me."

"Raiton: Chidori Nagashi!"

"Shoot, I forgot that he uses high level lightning jutsu." Choujurou was moderately electrocuted. The water disappeared and Choujurou was charred. Sasuke was pissed as he walked towards him.

"This will not kill you swordsman, but you need to understand your place."

"Damn...it."

"Chidori Touken."

* * *

"Well, Choujurou tried his best. Now, what did you want to tell me Kakashi?" Kakashi did not waste a single minute.

"Mizukage, I love you and I want to be with you."

"I see."

"I've been rejected so many times, I can tolerate anything."

"Okay then, why don't we test your tolerance for pain?"

"Yeah sure; eh, what?"

"You must withstand one of my attacks. If you do that, then you will get something."

"I'll do anything for you baby girl."

"We'll see about that." She jumps away and starts doing hand seals.

"Mizu no Yaiba." A sword forms from the water. Kakashi yells about its simplicity.

"Not quite Sharingan user. If I infuse this sword with 40% of my chakra, then you are going to be in big trouble." After she infuses the sword with that percentage of chakra, she quickly jumps in front of Kakashi and slices him in half. Much to her dismay, it was a water clone. He came from behind and swept her off her feet. She blushed and they went behind a boulder to makeout and grope each other. Sasuke and Yamato try to chat, but they cannot due to all the moaning the Mizukage is doing.

"If I had a girl," he tells Yamato, "I wouldn't be so public like that."

"Ino is still single..."


End file.
